


Betty, Get Your Gun

by charleybradburies



Series: PeggySous Week 2015 [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (kind of), Actors, Agent Carter References, Canon Era, Canon Related, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Community: mcufemslash, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female-Centric, Fourth Wall, Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night, Marvel Universe, Meta, Metafiction, Minor Peggy Carter/Angie Martinelli, POV Female Character, POV Peggy Carter, Peggy Carter as Captain America, Period-Typical Sexism, Radio, References to Canon, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Story within a Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I live a Peggy!Cap Appreciation Life™. So does Angie Martinelli, and that's really all you need to know.</p><hr/><p>PeggySous Week Day Three: Favorite Character Focus <s>aka how the bloody hell am I actually supposed to CHOOSE between these two do I actually have to flip a coin or something okay I flipped a coin is everyone happy now</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Betty, Get Your Gun

**Author's Note:**

> femslash100 challenge #424: Proposal (+ #460: Remainder) & mcufemslash general prompt #4A: Real.
> 
> Title a s/o to 'Annie, Get Your Gun'.

Peggy couldn't fathom how anyone possibly _enjoyed_ this rubbish show. Perhaps she was more sensitive to its awfulness simply because of personal connection, but it was inconceivable for what reason these women waited on the edges of their seats for each chapter in this series of awful chapters.

"Oh, Cap! You saved me!" Betty Carver cries melodramatically, and Peggy winces as much of the parlour's occupancy sighs. Angie, ever understanding, reassuringly grabs her hand.

"Even if just once, they should let her save _herself,"_ Peggy mutters softly. A couple girls absentmindedly shush her, but none turn back, so she takes the liberty of rolling her eyes. Angie leans towards her and whispers, her breath tickling Peggy's ear.

"Get 'er a shield of her own and call her Mrs America, hmm? Sounds like a swell character, dunnit?" she giggles.

"That'd be _quite_ the claim to fame for you," Peggy whispers back.


End file.
